infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Cross (IUCU)
"I'm telling you, there's something off about this guy..." ''- Evan Cross'' Evan Cross is a Detective within the MCPD in Metro City, working with his father Byron to ensure the safety of the citizens. Evan is protective of his family, and is cautious when Mitchell Quaid enters his sister's life, until he realises that Mitchell is there to help when his sister is attacked. After the Incident in Delta City, Evan becomes more aware of monsters around him but is enthralled by an ancient Greek woman named Pandora, who forces him to do her bidding whilst she attempts to woo Hercules. Evan Cross is portrayed by Mike Vogel. Biography Early Life Evan was born in Metro City to Byron Cross and an unnamed mother. Byron later had a younger sister named Megan Cross, and at some point joined the MCPD like his father. An Unfriendly Arrival Meeting Mitchell Evan is finishing up on a case when Byron approaches him and asks if he wants some coffee. Evan declines and continues filling his paperwork. As Evan walks into Megan's Coffee Shop, he sees her conversing with a man named Mitchell Quaid, asking him to leave after he believes Mitchell is making Megan feel uncomfortable. Evan is at work when Byron returns from his lunch, and he learns that Megan is with Mitchell. Evan is sceptical of Mitchell, and is surprised to see him at Megan's Coffee Shop working the next day. Evan asks Mitchell why he is spending time with Megan, and Mitchell kindly tells him that he has nowhere else to go and that he may have found a place to stay. Evan does not believe him and starts investigating Mitchell, earning the ire of his father. Megan warns Evan to behave, and he does not tell her he has been investigating Mitchell. Three Months In After three months, Evan fails to find anything on Mitchell and ultimately gives up, but still does not trust him. At work, Byron hands Evan a book on Greek Mythology. Evan reads it and recognises Mitchell's face in the book. He suddenly hears of an alert that the coffee shop has been attacked, and he rushes out. Evan heads over to the coffee shop and sees the damage caused, but does not believe Megan's story about a Lion attack, and he arrests Mitchell, blaming him for the crime. A New Inmate Megan pleads with Evan to let Mitchell go, as it is not his fault that the Coffee Shop was attacked, but Evan refuses to let Mitchell go, wanting some answers. After Megan calls Byron, Byron tries to convince Evan to end his vendetta with Mitchell, wanting to know the root of the problem. Evan reveals that he wants to protect his sister and that he believes Mitchell is hiding something from them. Evan then goes to see Mitchell in his cell, although Mitchell is clearly panicked. Before Evan can open the cell, Mitchell breaks the walls off, surprising both Evan and Byron, and they accompany Mitchell to the coffee shop. As the group head to the coffee shop, Evan is devastated when he sees a severely injured Megan and he carries her outside before witnessing Hercules fighting The Lion, whom he defeats. Evan tries to wake his sister up and gets Hercules to help, although this does not work. The Unseen Battle Evan is astounded when Hercules prays to Zeus, who arrives to heal Megan, leaving Evan and Byron relieved. When Hercules heads into the portal, Evan has a small conversation with Zeus about Hercules, with Zeus telling Evan that Hercules is a good man. After Hercules is thrown through the portal by Hades and Hera, Evan is forced to hold Megan back when she lunges towards Hades. Evan is shocked when Megan brings Hercules back to life, and congratulate Hercules when he defeats Hera and Hades. Aftermath Evan apologises to Mitchell after the battle, and he assists him and Megan in rebuilding the coffee shop. Byron tells Evan not to judge people again, and Evan insists that he won't. Knights in the Cafe Evan walks in to the cafe to see Megan and Mitchell, but is stunned when he sees the Infinity Knights eating in the cafe. Jack Calvin then jokingly suggests that they wipe Evan's mind, slightly scaring Evan. Enthralled An Unwilling Prisoner Evan is called in by a museum curator named Detective Jordan Yeets to investigate a potential break-in at a local museum in the outskirts of the city. Yeets tells him that he has been hearing voices and that certain things have gone missing, and that he believes they have been stolen. Evan leaves and informs Byron that the case feels a little weird as Yeets claims he is hearing voices, but decides to investigate anyway. Evan investigates the museum and gets a statement from Yeets. Whilst Yeets searches one area, Evan searches another and he comes across a mysterious box. He hears a voice enticing him to open the box and out of curiosity he opens it. A strange woman exits the box and Evan watches in horror as Yeets turns the corner and is murdered by Pandora, who then promptly uses magic to put Evan under her influence. Pandora asks Evan about Hercules, and Evan tells her where she is. She asks Evan about Hercules yet again and he informs her that Hercules now goes under the name Mitchell Quaid. Pandora orders Evan to take her to Hercules, and Evan shows her the door. Hurting Megan Evan and Pandora enter the cafe to find Hercules, but find that it is mostly empty. Mitchell and Jack Ford walk into the cafe as Evan stands still, listening to Pandora give Mitchell a speech. After Megan walks out, An angry Pandora orders Evan to attack her, which he does. However, Hercules momentarily stops Evan as Megan escapes, and Ford holds Evan back as he attempts to lunge towards Megan. Evan then disappears alongside Pandora after she realises she cannot have Hercules. Later, Evan escapes an angry Pandora momentarily as he starts to remember what he has done, but quickly comes to after he is ordered to return by Pandora. Freed from Control Evan and Pandora move to the outskirts of the city, and Evan is present as Pandora plans her scheme. Evan urges Pandora to wait to open the box until Hercules has arrived, and Pandora agrees. Hercules and his allies arrive to stop Pandora, and Evan is distracted by the arrival of Byron, who rushes towards Evan after the battle starts. After a brief scuffle, Byron surprises Evan and knocks him out with one punch. Saving Megan and Stopping Pandora Evan quickly wakes up from being unconscious, and he and Byron watch as Pandora leaves to try and kill Megan. At Hercules's urging, Evan and Byron go to save Megan from Pandora's wrath. On their way there, Evan apologises to Byron for what he has done whilst under Pandora's control, but Byron reminds him that it wasn't him and that it was Pandora's choices that he unwillingly made. Byron and Evan quickly enter the cafe as Megan and Pandora face off, but are surprised after Megan unleashes a mysterious ability that destroys Pandora's demons and forces Pandora to retreat. Megan then leaves to join the others as Evan and Byron reluctantly follow. Evan and Byron join Megan on the battlefield as she uses her power to store Pandora back into the box, and Evan breathes a sigh of relief after Hercules destroys the box, informing Byron that he hated Pandora and that he is glad she cannot hurt anyone else. He is also relieved to hear that Megan's powers have disappeared, having used them on Pandora. Back to the Cafe After returning to the cafe, Evan apologises for trying to kill Megan, who forgives him knowing that his actions weren't his own. Evan then enters a discussion with Byron and Megan about the latter's power. Evan then promises Byron that he is going to do better in the future. Evan is present as Mitchell returns and kisses Megan, and when Megan's friend Guy arrives and flirts with an unaware Mitchell, Evan bursts out laughing alongside Byron and Megan. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Byron Cross- Father * Unnamed Mother * Megan Cross- Sister Allies * Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- rival turned good friend * Guy Heddon- friend * Detective Jordan Yeets † Enemies * The Lion- enemy * Pandora † - enthraller turned enemy Appearances * Hercules * Infinity Knights (Cameo) * Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes Notes Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Detectives Category:Metro City Police Department Category:Metro City Category:Hercules Characters Category:Hercules Media Category:Hercules (Film) Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Hercules Supporting Characters